


Self Service

by gigi42



Category: Glee
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of my follower milestone celebration on Tumblr, Frankie requested a little Klaine with cockwarmer!Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Service

* * *

 

At five in the morning, their routine is always the same and, if Kurt’s honest, it’s the perfect way to wake up.  Beneath the sheets, Kurt rolls over to find his husband’s warm and willing body. He fumbles to find the base of the slim plug, gently twisting and pulling it out to leave Blaine slick and open for as many seconds as it takes for Kurt to line up and push inside. With his cock snug and his husband snoring softly, he falls back to sleep, content to let the alarm wake them in an hour’s time.

Although the premise of showering together was to save hot water, it had never worked out that way. That was until Kurt had found the perfect shower stool. Now he sits, after he’s cleaned the basics, and lets Blaine straddle him to keep his cock from being a distraction. It’s also an excellent way to pamper his husband. Kurt makes sure to wash Blaine’s hair, giving him a scalp massage with his long, dexterous fingers - just the way he likes it. And sometimes, when time allows, he soaps Blaine up and jerks him off because watching him come is one of the day’s highlights.

Occasionally there’s a lunch date, but it’s always rushed. Kurt phones their lunch order through before he leaves the office and Blaine meets him, paper bags in hand at the curb, waiting to be whisked away to their private spot under the trees at an abandoned park. They climb into the back seat, Kurt already unzipping in anticipation as Blaine settles in his lap. His husband is tighter now, his sphincter providing a little more resistance when he tries to sink down on Kurt. The sensation of Blaine taking him in inch by inch is delicious and certainly better than ham on rye he’d ordered today.

It’s dinner time when they see each other again, their jobs keeping them apart for more hours than they like. Kurt finds Blaine in the kitchen wearing little more than a chef’s apron as he stirs a béchamel, his plump cheeks wobbling slightly as he shifts on his feet, and Kurt finds himself light-headed at how fast he gets hard. Blaine checks over his shoulder, sensing someone else in his space and smiles coyly at him. Kurt takes in the seasoned salmon steaks resting on the bench top and the dish of vegetables, waiting for the sauce before going into the oven, and then makes his mind up. He puts down his portfolio and satchel on the butcher’s block, toes off his shiny black shoes and drops his pants on the linoleum. If his husband is willing to risk a rogue splash of sauce, then he could too because there’s nothing that Kurt wouldn’t do to make Blaine happy. He stands close behind him, wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist and drops lingering kisses to his bare skin. When Kurt sinks in this time, he takes pleasure in how the tension in Blaine's shoulders eases. He thrusts in slow, rolling his whole body so he can bury himself deeper each time. This is enough for now.

Kurt knows that after dinner, there will be a little TV and talk about their days while his husband sits on him again. He knows that it won’t take much - a nibble on his ear, a kiss to his neck, Blaine’s hand on his own cock – for him to lose his patience and carry his husband to their bedroom where, they both know, he will fuck Blaine into the mattress and plug him up ready for the next morning to come.

All in all, he couldn’t ask more. He loves the way Blaine keeps him on edge. Arousal constantly simmering in his bones throughout the day, his cock always half-hard and wanting to buried in the tight heat of the man he loves. The excitement of it all has brought a new dimension to their marriage. Plus, Blaine’s idea has certainly done wonders for their endurance, and Kurt is definitely not going to complain about that.

_Fin_


End file.
